In die Wildnis/Kapitel 17
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 16 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 18}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 17. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Feuerpfote Charaktere *Graupfote *Blaustern *Tigerkralle *Rabenpfote *Frostfell *Goldblüte *Buntgesicht *Unbekannter, riesiger, grauer SchattenClan-Kater *Dunkelstreif *Mausflügel (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Kleinohr *Flickenpelz *Einauge *Farnschatten (nicht namentlich) Vickys Facebook-Seite Erlaubnis von Vicky *Glanzblüte (nicht namentlich) *Stummelschweif (nicht namentlich) *Schwarzfuß *Rosenschweif *Gelbzahn *Weißpelz *Zwei unbekannte SchattenClan-Katzen *Löwenherz (nur sein Leichnam) *Tüpfelblatt *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Braunstern *Rotschweif Ereignisse Tod *Rosenschweif *Löwenherz Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuerpfotes Traum Zeremonien *Tigerkralle wird zum Zweiten Anführer des DonnerClans ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **WindClan-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Eingangstunnel ****Lichtung ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein *****Anführerbau ****Heilerbau (nur im Original) **Baumgeviert Tiere *Ratte *Taube Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Kratzer *Biss *Verletztes Hinterbein *Geschwollenes Auge *Eingerissenes Ohr *Schwanzwunde Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WindClan, SchattenClan, Frischbeute, SternenClan, DonnerClan, Große Versammlung, FlussClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner) *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Ältester, Königin, Zweiter Anführer, Schüler, Mentor, Anführer *Zeit: Sonnenhoch, Mond, Mondhoch *Redewendung: "sich die Zunge geben", "auf dem Weg zum SternenClan sein" Wissenswertes *Seite 210: Der Satzrest "He could see (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Into the Wild) *Seite 210: Der Satzteil "Her pace was even slower now, (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ihr Tempo/Ihre Geschwindigkeit/Ihr Schritt war jetzt noch langsamer, (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie wurde immer langsamer, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 191 von Into the Wild) *Seite 211: "Ich kann den Gestank des SchattenClans riechen." - Vor dem Wort riechen müsste "noch immer" oder "immer noch" stehen, da im Original die Rede von still smell ist (vgl. Seite 191 von Into the Wild) *Seite 211: Der Satzrest "(...) to Firepaw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 191 von Into the Wild) *Seite 211: Der Rang "Junges" wird fälschlicherweise mit "Jungkatze" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 192 von Into the Wild) *Seite 212: "Auch hoffte er, dass sich (...)" - Statt Auch hoffte er müsste es "Er nahm an" heißen, da im Original die Rede von he guessed ist (vgl. Seite 192 von Into the Wild) *Seite 212: Das Wort "wütend" vom Satz "Wütend warfen sich die (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 193 von Into the Wild) *Seite 213: Die Wörter "voller Verzweiflung" vom Satz "(...), während ihre Mütter voller Verzweiflung auf (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 193-194 von Into the Wild) *Seite 214: Gelbzahn wird fälschlicherweise mit gelbem Fell beschrieben. *Seite 214: Die Bezeichnung "rogue" ("Streuner") wird fälschlicherweise mit "Einzelläufer" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 194 von Into the Wild) *Seite 216: Der Satzrest "(...) by the Highrock." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 196 von Into the Wild) *Seite 216: "Er ist auf dem Weg zum SternenClan." - Statt zum müsste es "sich dem (SternenClan) anzuschließen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von to join StarClan ist (vgl. Seite 196 von Into the Wild) *Seite 216: "(...) und senkte seinen Kopf auf dessen Vorderpfoten." - Statt dessen müsste es "seine" oder "die" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rested his head on his front paws ist (vgl. Seite 197 von Into the Wild) *Seite 217: Der Satz "When she had finished, SPottedleaf turned and walked back to her den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 198 von Into the Wild) *Seite 217: Das Wort "Später" vom Satz "Später erhob sich (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 198 von Into the Wild) *Seite 218: "(...), dann sprach sie es laut und deutlich aus." - Statt es müsste es "den Namen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von the name ist (vgl. Seite 199 von Into the Wild) *Seite 219: "Plötzlich schwirrten ihm unheilvolle Gedanken durch den Kopf." - Statt unheilvolle Gedanken müsste es "Fragen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von raced with questions ist (vgl. Seite 199 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 17es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 17 Kategorie:Verweise